


Clichés & Corny Pick Up Lines

by Arcangelo



Series: Malec Short Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Ficlet, I Wrote This Half-Sleep, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Malec (1x12) but before (1x13), Kinda like the middle of everything. Alec tries to ask out Magnus and fails horribly, which shouldn't be much of a surprise. (“I know the malec kiss was perfect and everything, but what if Alec had just walked up to Magnus and said, “So, uh, do you come here often?”) — alectightwood via <a href="http://alectightwood.tumblr.com/post/142024058874/i-know-the-malec-kiss-was-perfect-and-everything">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichés & Corny Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com) ― The Post I written this on [[x]](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com/post/142493539766/alectightwood-i-know-the-malec-kiss-was-perfect)  
>  The Gif is from [[x]](https://fandomthoughts101.tumblr.com/post/141109674045/when-alecs-flirting-game-is-better-than-yours)

* * *

Alec walked up to Magnus’ apartment, palms sweating, he didn’t know what compelled him to go there, he was still reeling from the kiss that he shared with Magnus ― his first kiss, his escape from Narnia as that idiotic vampire Simon said.

The kiss had been more than just him coming out ― while it was useful, he wanted to reassure Magnus about all of the cruel words that he had said the day before. Alec had gotten defensive ― he was confused, conflicted and terrified of going through with the wedding.

No matter how much he wanted to restore his family’s name, it would’ve been at the cost of his own happiness. He couldn’t deal with it, Magnus was right when he said Lydia didn’t deserve it.

Magnus didn’t either.

He had practically stripped himself bare for Alec to see just days after meeting him, you unlocked something within me, Magnus had said ― yet Alec cannot process how he, Alexander Lightwood ― the person who is always unnoticed, invisible, in the shadows no matter how much he towers over everyone gained the attention of a centuries old Warlock.

“WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK!” Magnus’ voice boomed over the intercom, making Alec jump high in the air undignified for someone of his caliber.

“A-Alec, Alec Lightwood.” he stammered out pitifully.

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily, remembering the kiss they had shared. It wasn’t many times in his life has he ever been shocked, but something about this beautifully hazel-eyed Shadowhunter continues to shock him everyday. He didn’t expect him to show up at his apartment, he probably needed space and time to contemplate what happened. “Come up!”

He breathed deeply, wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sweat. He didn’t know why he was so nervous all of sudden, it was like he had worn a fearless rune when he had kissed Magnus, confident and self-assured, everything that Alec wasn’t.

He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt like Izzy taught him and walked up the stairs, tripping on the way which he will deny whenever he tells Magnus this story in the future. It was pratice, Izzy said, for asking out Magnus. He didn’t know how his sister was so clairvoyant, so in tuned to everything about him. She was the one to realise that he was gay before he even knew himself. He loved Izzy, but sometimes it felt like he was the younger sibling ― not her.

He walked into Magnus’ apartment, recalling the last time he was in here. The spiteful words, he knew they weren’t true ― he hoped Magnus didn’t believe them. He could practically feel the hurt rolling off of Magnus when he had said those words, so cold, uncaring, so unlike him.

He leaned against the countertop trying to appear casual when he saw Magnus walk in with all of his glory. From the glitter to the bright jewelry, he knew not many people could pull off ― especially being a man ― all of the outlandish outfits that Magnus wears.

Alec was enamored, he knew it and somehow he didn’t mind.

“So,” Alec says trying to put on a ‘cool’ voice. “So, uh, do you come here often?”

Magnus pursed his lips trying trying not to laugh at the lame attempt of a pick-up line.

“I live here, Alexander,” Magnus said with fond amusement. “If this is your way of asking me out, I’m going to do the asking out from now on.”

Alec blushed a deep red, forcing himself not to groan out loud at his poor attempt of trying to come onto Magnus. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he didn’t know what to say, he was terribly embarrassed but glad that Magnus didn’t laugh at him when he had said such cliche and corny words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I was bored and this happened. Forgive me, like for ruining your brains with such a horrible fic.


End file.
